Toujours Pur
by River94
Summary: Regulus resopló con pesadez. Era imposible que sintiera tal cosa por aquella sangresucia. Se lamentaba por haber pensado en ella como alguien "atractiva" desde un principio.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan como parte de Harry Potter's series me pertenece, sino a J.K.

**Advertencias: **Saltos de tiempo. RA.

Esta pequeña historia es para Venetrix. Porque amamos a R.A.B., y porque ella quiere que este pairing tenga más seguidores hispanohablantes (supongo, ¿no?).

* * *

"_**Toujours Pur"**_

_La familia Black se destaca por mantenerse pura. Aquellos descendientes Black que tengan sangre mezclada o se conviertan en Traidores a la Sangre serán rechazados y exiliados por los Black puros._

* * *

_– Te amo._

_– Deja de causar lástima, Macdonald._

* * *

Regulus ya sabía qué le diría su madre. El año pasado, había hecho lo mismo con su hermano, Sirius. No es que él haya estado tan interesado en aquello como para espiar la plática entre su hermano y su madre, no, obvio no.

– Eres un Black, Regulus Arcturus, y debes comportarte como tal. Siempre has sido un muchacho obediente; por tanto, te ordeno a que no nos hagas pasar ridículo, tal como hizo Sirius Orión al quedar en Gryffindor, ¿entendido?

– Sí, madre.

– ¿Sí qué?

– No haré cosas que pongan en duda el juicio de la familia, contrario a mi hermano.

– Excelente. Que tengas un viaje agradable, Regulus.

– Sí, madre.

La señora Black se desapareció, dejando solo a su hijo en medio del bullicio. Regulus no sabía qué hacer, y el ver a tanta gente comportarse tan salvajemente sólo lo ponía más y más nervioso.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y Regulus dio un brinco, asustado.

– ¿Ya terminó la bruja de lavarte el cerebro?

– Honestamente, Sirius, deberían cortarte la lengua por expresarte así de Madre, – le contestó.

– Lo que sea. Vamos, antes de que se llenen todos los compartimentos. – Sirius lo arrastró hasta uno donde se encontraban otros tres chicos. – Estos son James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin. ¡Chicos! Este pequeñajo de aquí es mi hermano, Regulus Arcturus Black, pueden llamarlo "enano" si gustan.

Regulus lo miró con el ceño fruncido. _"¿Pettigrew? ¿Lupin?"_, pensó. Definitivamente, esos no eran unos apellidos conocidos entre los magos nobles o puros.

Con una expresión asqueada oculta, el menor sólo atinó a decir:

– Preferiría ir solo en otro compartimento.

Salió altivo y con pose orgullosa, Sirius lo miró inexpresivo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? – logró oír por último la voz de Potter, antes de alejarse lo suficiente para que escuchar la última frase dicha se volviera imposible.

– Sólo ignórenlo, no sabe ser él.

La Ceremonia de Selección había acabado más rápido de lo que se habría pasado. Él había sido seleccionado, gracias a Merlín, en Slytherin, y después los prefectos enseñaron a todos los de primer curso el camino hacia su sala común y los dormitorios.

Ahora se dirigía a su primera clase: Pociones. Tocaba con los Gryffindor. De hecho, la mayoría de las clases de los Slytherin eran con los Gryffindor, suponía que el director no tenía muchas luces si se empeñaba a poner siempre juntas a las dos casas a pesar de odiarse en sobremanera.

Caminó hasta el aula, perdido en sus pensamientos. Volvió a la realidad cuando a medio camino chocó con una alumna. La inspeccionó por un segundo con mirada desinteresada. Por su uniforme, era una Gryffindor; tenía cabello moreno y ojos marrones, nada fuera de lo común y corriente.

La chica exclamó una disculpa rápida.

– Fíjate por dónde vas, sangresucia.

Los ojos de la niña se mostraron heridos por un segundo, pero Black no pudo ver más, ya que esta se había marchado.

* * *

– Adivinen qué, chicas. – Exclamó Mary haciendo brillar sus ojos. Una de sus compañeras preguntó intrigada por las nuevas noticias.

– ¡Sirius Black me ha invitado a una cita! – anunció rápido al ver la mirada de las otras.

– ¡Júramelo, Macdonald!

– ¡Aggh, lo sé! ¿No es fantástico? He esperado 5 años por esto, ¡tengo que estar perfecta!

– ¡Yo me encargo de tu maquillaje! – Tengo un vestido que te quedará uff, amiga. – ¡Vamos de compras a Hosgmeade!

Esa noche, Regulus había decidido quebrantar un poco las reglas e ir al Lago Negro para poder relajarse un poco; a diferencia de lo que se creía, la casa Slytherin no era muy tranquila o silenciosa.

Se detuvo al ver una sombra y escuchar unas risas. Se extrañó al ver luz a lo lejos. Sabiendo que era un acto poco inteligente lo que haría, decidió acercarse, arriesgándose a ser atacado.

Visualizó a Sirius, su hermano. Claro, sólo alguien tan estúpido como él estaría fuera de los dormitorios a horas como esa. _"No creo que pueda decir cosa alguna de eso"_ pensó al recordar que él estaba haciendo lo mismo y que lo más seguro era que lo castigarían a él por igual si acusaba al Black mayor.

Otra risa, más suave y mucho más femenina que la de Sirius, lo hizo cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Junto a su hermano, compartiendo una pequeña mesa de cena, se encontraba una… _señorita_; por su mente pasó la cuestión de si aún se podía tratar de señorita a dicha joven que llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo la influencia de su hermano mayor.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de la muchacha: su cabello negro brillaba reluciente, añadiendo el efecto de luz creado por las velas, las estrellas y la luna; su piel parecía ser pálida, pero podía notar todos rojizos en ciertas partes como las mejillas; y los ojos tan cafés como madera… Regulus suspiró sin darse cuenta.

Vagos recuerdos le recorrieron. Estaba seguro de que conocía a aquella chica poseedora de tan resplandeciente sonrisa. Pero, ¿de dónde?

– _Sangre sucia._

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Merlín, ¿acaso había pensado **bien** de una asquerosa sangre sucia?

Corrió lejos, furtivo. Necesitaba pensar.

* * *

– _Ahhh. Reg-guluuuus… de-deten-mmh-te, mmmh…_

_El de ojos grises sonrió con malicia. Gustaba en demasía de aquellos momentos con Macdonald. ¡Demonios! Que la muy puta, por mucho que fuera una impura, era irresistible._

_Dirigió una de sus manos hacia el sur del cuerpo de la fémina. Mary jadeó, irguiéndose al acto. Con rapidez intentó levantarse, siendo imposibilitada por el menor._

– _Black… no, no… e-espera, ¡eso no!_

– _Vamos, escoria, no niegues que lo disfrutas_

– _¡No! – chilló. El dolor la embargó, y lo único que pudo pensar fue en que…_

Regulus despertó. Su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado, las sábanas pegadas a él. Con pereza, con pesar y con un sentimiento agrio tomó camino al baño.

Su conciencia le decía que no debía, a pesar de eso dirigió su vista al espejo enfrente de él. Y no lo soportó.

Frente a sí estaba él, pero no era él, definitivamente. Ese cabello todo descuidado no podía ser suyo y…** ¿acaso esa reseca piel gris era sus labios? **¡Y qué decir de su piel! Regulus se juró a sí mismo que podía ver cómo se quebraba.

Y cuando tuvo contacto con sus propios ojos, esos muertos ojos plateados… Los recuerdos, esos malditos y repugnantes recuerdos lo envolvieron de nuevo con violencia.

– _Oww, ¿qué pasa, Macddy? ¿Niña ya no querer jugar?_

– _¡Vete a la mierda, Black! ¡Dé-déjame ir, maldito enfermo!_

– _Pero, cariño, fue tú quien vino rogándome por un poco de atención…_

_Mary dejó escapar las lágrimas contenidas. _

– _Déjame ir… por favor… y-yo… lo siento… ¡aaaagh! ¡PARA! ¡DUELE!_

_Regulus alzó la mirada. Y Mary sintió miedo de la mirada que vio en él._

– _Escucha, perra, eres NADIE para ordenarme algo. ¡Y YA DEJA DE CHILLAR COMO EL CERDO QUE ERES! _

Dejó escapar un aliento de resignación. No había qué hacer para retractar sus acciones… ya no había solución.

– _Macdonald… mirame._

_El cuerpo inconsciente cayó al piso causando un ruido seco. _

– _¡Dije que me miraras! ¡Obedéceme, zorra!_

_Pero ella ya no estaba ahí del todo._

– _Tú… tú… eres tan… ¡agh! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! ¡__**AVADA KEDAVRA**__!_

_Ya no estaba ahí. Ya se había ido. _

_R. Arcturus la miró. __¿De qué murió?_

En el fondo, extrañaba a la puta sangre sucia.


End file.
